The present invention relates generally to the field of bras and related garments, and in particular to a new and useful method and pad product having a thicker central summit area for use in bras, camisoles, slips, swimsuits or any other breast covering garment where padding is desired.
It is known to provide resilient pads in bras to accentuate the figure. Padded bras are not always desirable, however. Bras without pads are also known but these have limited ability to enhance the figure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,750 discloses a method for making brasserie pad pre-forms which can produce a bra pad having a thicker central region than its outer regions. A mold apparatus is utilized which produces a substantially conical pad of polyester fibers with a summit which is thicker than the periphery of the conical pad. Also see U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,207.
Other patents of interest to the present invention are:
U.S. Patent No.Inventor(s)2,507,543Prager2,565,400Skeoch2,616,093Talalay2,627,368Jantzen2,702,769Alderfer2,845,974Ashton et al.3,164,655Howard et al.3,186,271Kaiser3,311,007McGee3,417,755Howard et al.3,464,418Silverman3,502,083Howard et al.3,800,650Schroder4,351,211Azzolini5,017,174Gowrylow5,299,483Ber-Fong.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,368 to Jantzen discloses a method of making curved pad filler in which a mold is provided with a concave part for receiving a part of a blank of material. A means are provided for pushing or pressing the blank into the concave part of the mold. A sharp moving knife is passed between the mold and the pressing element, resulting in a curved shoulder pad filler and uniformly tapered portions extending from the thick end to a feathered edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,271 to Kaiser discloses an apparatus and method for producing shaped articles consisting of foam such as sponges and cushions.
Neither the Jantzen nor the Kaiser patents teach or suggest a sheet of material having a pair of thicker areas positioned so that they correspond to the location where the central summit of the bra pad will be when it is completed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,164,655, 3,417,755 and 3,502,083 to Howard et al. disclose molding of a blank to give it a desired shape and contour but fail to teach or suggest forming a foam sheet of material having a pair of thicker areas positioned so that their position corresponds to the location where the central summit of the bra pad will be when it is completed after thermoforming.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,093 to Talalay discloses an apparel pad such as a shoulder or breast pad, which as a concavo-complex shape with a thickness graduated from a relatively thick portion to a relatively thin portion using different pieces of material to build up the pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,007 to McGee discloses an apparatus for producing at least one contoured surface upon a foamed material pad but is very different from the present invention because it teaches the effects of cutting a foam member which is compressed by a male mold portion against an opposite flat mold portion, and thus, the contour of the shaved material is based on the shape of the male mold portion. McGee fails to teach contouring of an article based on a foam material being pressed to cover and penetrate a recess before the foam material is shaved.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,278 to Thompson discloses a method of making a molded composite bra, in which the thickness of filler material in each bra pad has a summit thickness greater than the thickness surrounding the summit. The process for making the molded bra is however very different from the present invention and does not teach shaving a material compressed into a recess.
The remaining patents disclose other pad-related technology which are distinguishable from the invention, and they are enclosed for general reference.
A need remains for an improved pad, as well as a method for producing such a bra pad, which adds some padding effect to the bra but in a very subtle manner so that the padding is barely perceptible.